Les cinq voix des Rebels
by Girly08
Summary: Pendant une mission, les rebelles sont confronté a un portail qui a relié la terre et Lothal mais se qu'il savent pas c'est que ces personnes mystérieuse sont leurs voix , l'inquisiteur va essayé de les enlevé pour son plan diabolique , V'on t'il réussi a déjouer les plan de l'empire avant qu'il soit trop tard ?
1. Chapter 1

**Salut, je sais se que vous vous disiez '' Une française sur Fan fiction !'' oui , je lis vos fan fic depuis maintenant 1 ans comme vous êtes Anglais , Espagnol ou autre choses , je devais traduire vos histoires mais sa me le fessait automatiquement , bon il y a eu des problème de traduction mais j'ai réussi a comprendre vos histoire , si vous comprenez le Français ou pas vous allez devoir traduire désoler si vous allez pas comprendre quelque mots mais l'histoire vas vous plaire avant de commencés les OC on la voix des personnages mais vous c'est Taylor Gray et Freddie mais moi j'ai des voix Française donc les prénom que j'écris ne sont pas les vrai voix donc je les crée moi-même .**

 **Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'Orthographe , je ne poséde rien.**

 **Chapitre 1** **: Vision et** **Inquiétude**

 **POV Alexie**

Je dormais dans mon lis quand le réveil a sonner , j'ai commencés a me levé mais sans le savoir ma vision commencais a devenir noir et je suis tombée dans l'inconscience .

 **(Vision d'Alexie)**

… **Qui êtes vous ?...**

… **Intéressant , alors se qu'on dit est vrai…**

… **Jamais je ne vous le donnerez…**

… **NON !...**

 **(Fin de la vision) POV Alexie**

Je me réveil en sursaut , en sueur que signifier cette vision ?Mes Pensées furent intérromput a cause de mon téléphone qui se mis a sonner , je me dirige vers celle-ci et regarda le nom qui s'affiche **''Androux ''** je décroche et lui répond.

(Alexie = normal) **(Androux = en gras)**

''- Hey , euh…sa va ?''

'' **\- Alex ? Quesque tu as ? ''**

''- Ri…rien , ne t'inquiète pas j-je vais bien''.

'' **-Nan nan , je te connait bien , il y a quelque chose que tu ne veux pas me dire ,DIT LE MOI ! ''**

Je pouvais dire qu'il étais vraiment inquiet , je voulais tellement lui parler de ma vision enfin de mes visions , j'en ai eu beaucoup depuit mes 7 ans , c'est un don que j'ai toujours gardais en secret , personne ne sait.

Si je lui dis il va me traité de fou , tous mes amies et même ma familles.

Une question me traversa mes pensées : **Quesque que mon personnage aurai fait a ma place ?**

 **Voila c'est tous pour ce chapitre , j'espère que vous aurai aimé , c'est la première fan fic que je fait et cette idée est resté dans ma tête donc j'espère que vous m'accepterai sur le net car j'adore Star Wars Rebels je suis une vrai fan,vous la saison 3 a commencés mais moi pas encore , je suit les épisode en anglais pour l'instant , je sais pas quand sa va commencés en français, je vous le dirai et encore une fois désoler pour les faute , je ne suis pas très forte en orthographe , voila les voix et les prénom de mes OC:**

 **Alexie = Voix d'Ezra**

 **Androux = Voix De Kanan**

 **Noélia = Voix de Sabine**

 **Emilia = Voix d'Hera**

 **Vins = Voix De Zeb**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Salut ! Avant de commencés je remercie Rebels-lover pour ces message qui ma beaucoup fait rire et surtout ces question qui ma fait beaucoup de plaisir d'y répondre. Merci a toi )**

 **Info : Je ne possède pas Star Wars Rebels**

 **Chapitre 2:** Une apparition surprennent

 **(Sur Lothal) POV Ezra**

Nous avons pris toute les caisses quand les Stormtroopers sont apparu , nous nous somme réfugiés derrière les boites et a commencés a dévier les coups de feux.

''Spectre 5, donne leurs ton petit cadeaux '' commande mon Maître.

'' Avec plaisir '' dit Sabine avec un grand sourire malicieux , elle leur jeta la bombe en plein milieu du groupe et explose en les laissant tous au sol, inconscient.

''Jolie coups Sabine '' lui dit-je en rangent mon sabre laser.

'' Merci, mais la prochaine fois elle va être encore plus puissant '' dit elle en enlevant son casque.

Nous avons entendu le Ghost arrivé et nous avons pris les caisses a l'intérieur a se moment la on a entendu la porte s'ouvrir pour révéler Hera

'' Alors,sa c'est bien passé ? demanda t'elle avec c'est bras croisés.

''Pourquoi ,tu t'inquiété ? questionna Kanan en s'appuyant contre le mur avec les sourcil levé et un sourire au coin de la lèvre.

'' A ton avis n'amour ? reponda t'elle avec un sourire sarcastique ''bien sur que oui je m'inquiète, c'est notre équipage''.

''...Hem, hem ''toussa Zeb ''désoler de vous interrompre les tourtereaux mais il faut peut être pas reste ici ''.

Nous avons tous hocher la tête et commencés a marché vers la porte quand tout d'un coup un tourbillon bleu et blanc a commencés a se formé dans le ciel et a lâché des personne mystérieuse.

''Ques que c'est que sa ? ''demandé-je avec inquiétude et peur.

Sans entendre mon prénom crié par mon Maître, je courus vers l'endroit ou les personnes on atterris , les autres mon rejoins et nous avons regardé avec silence et prudence ces mystérieuse apparition qui étais sur le sol immobile , inconscient mais en vie.

 **POV Androux**

Je me revéilla au sol avec les autres bizarment cette endroit etais famillier, on dirai. **Lothal !?**

 **''**... Ou somme nous ? questionna Alexie.

'' Um...je ne veux pas paraitre fou mais je crois que nous somme sur Lothal "leur dit-je.

"QUOI ?! '' cria tous le mondes.

''Impossible, Lothal n'existe pas ! '' s'écria Vins

Nous avons tous d'un coup entendu un bruit comme si quelqu'un avait marchait sur une branche. Quelqu'un nous espionne !

'' Qui est la, montré vous ?! '' crié-je

La personne sortie d'un buisson. Attendez, les yeux bleu electrique , cheveux bleu , tenu marron,orange et jaune ! c'etais...

''Oh..mon..dieux ! '' chuchota Alexie de surprise.

 **Voila c'est tous pour se chapitre , encore une fois désoler pour les fautes et les voix des rebelles sont enfin apparu sur Lothal que va t'y se passé ? Vous verrez.**

 **Que la force soit avec vous ;D**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Salut ! Voici le chapitre 3 mais avant de commençais il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire alors voila tous d'abord je remercie (encore) Rebel-lover car je peut toujours compté sur lui ou elle , et maintenant j'ai de plus en plus confiance en moi qu'avant D.**

 **Chapitre 3 :** Information. **(j'ai pas d'idée pour le titre XD)**

 **POV Kanan**

Nous avons continué a les observé jusqu'à que Ezra a marché sur une branche sans faire exprès et c'est fait malheureusement remarqué par ces personnes, il a du se montré devant eux , j'ai commencés a me levé pour le protégé mais une main me la empêché j'ai sus tout de suite que c'étais Sabine.

''Ques que tu fait ? Je dois l'aider '' dit-je a Sabine

''Non attend un peu, il ne vont rien lui faire '' dit-elle

Je soupirais et laissa faire mon Padawan , les personnes ne bougeaient pas , leurs visage étais dans le choque comme si ils avaient vu un fantôme. Nous avons décidé de nous montrais devant eux.

 **POV Noelia**

Je n'arrive pas a y croire, Ezra Bridger étais devant nous , tous le monde étais figé dans le choque mais le plus choqué d'entre nous étais Alexie normal car c'est son personnage.

Tout d'un coup j'ai vu les autres Rebels qui sont sortie du buisson , la encore je n'avais plus de mots.

 **POV Narrateur**

Personnes ne réagissait , jusqu'à qu'Ezra a pris la parole.

''On est désoler de vous avoir fait peur , on ne voulait pas '' s'excusa-t'il.

''…Hein euh c'est pas grave ! '' dit Alexie encore confus.

Les Rebels haletais de surprise quand il avait entendu la voix d'Alex sortir de sa bouche.

''Tu…tu as ma voix ! '' haletai Ezra.

'' Ils s'expliquerons plus tard mais la on doit partir d'ici '' commanda Hera .

Ils se sont tous diriger vers le Ghost et on décoller de Lothal.

 **(Chez L'empire)**

''Inquisiteur, un agent vien de découvrir une information importante !'' informa Agent Kallus.

''Et quel est cette information importante '' demanda l'Inquisiteur froidement.

'' Cinq personne sont apparu a cause d'un tourbillon qui c'est propagé sur Lothal '' expliqua Kallus.

'' Comment sont ils ? '' questionna Le sith.

'' Um.. il y avait trois adultes,deux homme, une femme et deux adolescent, une fille et un garçon '' décrit L'agent stupide. **(bah quoi c'est la vérité XD)**

Le Sith ouvris c'est yeux et se retourna vers L'agent pour révéler c'est yeux Jaune.

'' Merci Agent Kallus , je vais m'en occupé , vous pouvais disposé '' dit l'Inquisiteur.

Kallus s'inclina et se dirigea vers la porte quand le Sith l'arrêta.

'' Encore une chose Agent, si vous avez d'autre information sur ces personnes , prévenez moi '' ordonne-t'il.

'' Oui monsieur '' avec ces parole, il parti.

L'Inquisiteur se dirigea vers son ordinateur et t'appote sur les touches de son clavier.

'' Bientôt je t'aurai Padawan et ton maître ne pourra pas venir te sauvé grâce a une personne qui peut te contrôlé '' sourie méchamment l'Inquisiteur.

 **Voila c'est tous pour se chapitre, encore pardon pour les fautes d'orthographe, se chapitre étais long a écrire, j'espère que vous avez aimé ;D**

 **Que la force soit avec vous !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Salut ! Voici le chapitre 4, et encore désoler pour les fautes , bonne lecture :D (je sais pas quoi dire XD).**

 **Chapitre 4 :** Les présentations.

 **POV Narrateur**

Tout le monde était rassemblé dans la salle commune en se fixant les un les autres.

'' Bon..Qui êtes vous ? '' demanda Kanan en fixant Androux.

'' Je m'appelle Alexie et voici Androux , Noelia , Emilia et Vins '' dit Alexis en montrant tous les autres.

Ezra s'avança vers Alexie avec un visage confus.

'' Tu a ma voix '' dit-il.

''Je sais.C'est parce que…'' s'arrêta Alex.

'' Parce que quoi ?'' questionna le Padawan.

''Parce que tu est un personnage de dessin animé et que j'interprète ta voix '' expliqua t'il doucement.

Le visage d'Ezra étais un mélange de confusion et de choque ''Quoi ?! ''

'' Arrêter ! Vous mentais! cria le Jedi, c'est totalement impossible !''.

Tous d' un coup Androux s'approcha de son personnage.

'' C'est la vérité, on interprète vos voix , vous êtes les personnages d'un dessin animé appelé **Star Wars Rebels** '' expliqua t-il.

''Wow ! Attendez une minute…vous voulez nous faire croire qu'on ai pas réel !? '' Paniqua Sabine.

'' On peut dire sa '' hésita Androux.

'' Alexie interprète la voix d'Ezra , Noélia celui de Sabine , Emilia celui de d'Hera , Vins celui de Zeb et moi celui de Kanan ''.

Les Rebels ne disait plus un mots jusqu'à que Sabine a fait sursauté tous le monde grâce a son crie.

''C'EST TROP GÉNIAL ! cria t'elle , J'ai plein de questions a posé a ma voix !''.

'' J'y répondrai avec plaisir '' ricana Noelia.

'' Super ! ''.

'' Comment vous êtes arrivé sur Lothal ?'' questionna Ezra.

Ils on tous tourné la tête vers Noelia

'' Héhéhé...c'est de ma faute'' dit-elle en se grattent la nuque.

 **(Souvenir)**

 **''VITE! Sa va bientôt commençais '' cria Alexie.**

 **Tous le monde se dirigea vers le canapé pour regarder la Télé.**

 **''Attendez moi ! '' prévenu Noélia avec un verre d'eau.**

 **Tout d'un coup elle renversa son verre sur la télévision.**

 **'' Désoler j'ai pas fait exprès !'' s'excusa t-elle.**

 **tout un coup l'écran a commencés a brillé et se sont fait aspiré dedans.**

 **(Fin du souvenir)**

''Ques que vous regardez a se moment la ? '' demanda Hera.

'' Vous ! c'est comme sa que nous somme arrivé ici '' répond Emilia.

'' Bon bah comme on c'est tous expliquer et présenter , on peut maintenant faire se que l'on veux '' dit Ezra

'' OUI ! '' Sabine prit Noelia par le bras et l'entraîna vers sa chambre.

Hera et Emilia se dirigea vers la salle des pilote. **(Je ne sais pas comment sa s'appelle XD ).**

Zeb et Vins sorti de la salle commune pour allez au niveau de la rampe.

'' Bon bah on vous laisse parlez entre adultes '' dit l'adolescent au cheveux bleu.

Avec ces parole ils parti avec Alexie dans sa chambre partagé avec Zeb laissant Kanan et Androux seul ensemble.

'' Sa te dit de faire une parti d'holochec ?'' **( Comme les Échec)** lança un défi a Androux.

'' Oohh je peux battre n'importe qui, même mon personnage '' dit-il avec un grand sourire.

'' c'est se qu'on va voir '' dit Kanan avec un sourire sarcastique.

Ils commençaient a joué dans le silence et la joie.

 **Et voila le chapitre 4 est terminer , les personnages s'entende bien ( surtout Sabine XD pauvre Noelia) a la prochaine.**

 **Que la force soit avec vous !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Salut ! Cette journée ma vraiment énervé a cause de mon devoir de Français, j'ai crus que j'allais le jeter par la fenêtre tellement que sa me soûler , bon bref voici le chapitre 5.**

 **Chapitre 5 :** De grands amitié

 **POV Sabine**

Je montrais mes arts a Noelia et mes explosifs , son visage étais un mélange de choque et de joie , elle étais tellement heureuse.

'' Wow, j'ai vu en image ta chambre mais quand je vois sa en vrai c'est…Magnifique ! '' Commenta t'elle avec la joie.

'' A bon, ma chambre est en image ? '' je lui demanda.

Elle ricana et hocha la tète pour dire oui , tous d'un coup je remarqua un collier qu'elle porté au cou.

'' Il est jolie ton collier, qui te la offert '' demandé-je.

'' Oh merci, on me la donner au studio, Moi et les autres on en a un chaqu'un mais de différente couleurs '' expliqua t'elle.

Son collier étais Rose Violet et sa forme m'étais familier, sa ressemblé a un Phénix **( je sais plus si sa s'écrit comme sa).**

'' Ton collier a la forme de notre emblème '' remarque-je.

'' Oui car au studio on enregistre vos voix pour des épisodes et un jour , notre directeur nous on offerts des collier en forme de Phénix et il nous a dit que c'est l'emblème des Rebels '' fini t'elle.

'' a ok '' dit-je

Nous sommes sortie de ma chambre pour allez rejoindre Hera et Emilia a la salle des pilotage.

 **POV Ezra**

J'étais avec Alexie pour lui posé des questions a propos de mon equipage et Moi.

'' Tu as des Frère et sœurs ?'' questionne-je.

'' Oui j'ai 2 sœur et 2 frère '' répond t-il.

'' Wow ! Vous êtes beaucoup '' sifflé-je.

Ils se mit a rire et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

'' J'ai une question, tu les voix en temps que qui l'équipage ? '' me demander t'il.

'' Bah Zeb en temps que grand Frère , Chopper en temps qu'amie , Sabine en temps que grande sœur , Hera en temps que Mère et Kanan en temps que…Père '' je lui dit en rougissant.

'' C'est se que je pensait '' sourit-il.

 **POV Zeb**

Vins et moi allez au niveaux de la rampe en train de discuter.

'' Sa me fait blizzard de voir mon personnage en face de moi '' dit-il.

'' Et moi d'entendre moi voix sortir de la bouche d'une autre personne '' lui dit-je.

'' Tu vas t'y habituer '' promet-il.

'' C'est dur d'interpréter ma voix ? '' demandé-je

'' Bof, il y a eu des moment difficile mais sinon pas trop '' expliqua t'il

'' a d'accord '' lui réponde-je.

 **Bon bah je m'arrête ici car sinon mon ordi va explosé XD , encore désoler pour les faute d'orthographe je fait de mon mieux, dans le prochain chapitre il y aura quelque difficulté pour les Rebels donc voila ( je sais plus quoi dire)**

 **Que la force soit avec vous !**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Salut ! Bienvenu sur le chapitre 6 j'espère que vous allez l'adoré et bonne lecture :D.**

 **Chapitre 6 : L'heure du couché**

Autour de la table, tout le monde dîner et discuter en même temps.

'' Je crois que je vais exploser ! déclara Alex avec un sourire sur ses lèvre, c'étais trop bon ''.

Hera se mit a rire et le regarda '' Je suis ravi que sa t'es plu ''.

''Um…simple curiosité, ou vont dormir nos voix ? '' demande Kanan.

Tout le monde se figea et se regarda les un les autre.

''Noelia peut dormir dans ma chambre sur la couchette du haut '' proposa Sabine.

'' Pareil pour moi avec Emilia '' dit Hera.

''Moi aussi pour Androux '' déclara Kanan.

'' Alexie peut dormir avec moi, j'ai assez de place sur ma couchette '' a également proposé Ezra.

'' Mais du coup ou va dormir Vins ? '' questionna Noelia.

'' Sur le canapé,si il veux '' répondis Hera.

'' ouais je veux bien '' accepta Vins.

 **( A l'heure du couché)**

 **Dans la chambre D'Hera**

Emilia monta sur la couchette du haut et entendis la porte s'ouvrir et Hera entra.

'' Je vois que tu est déjà prête pour dormir '' souri la twi'lek **( Je sais pas L'écrire ).**

'' Ouais ma première nuit sur le Ghost '' déclara Emilia.

Hera éteins les lumière et se dirigea vers sa couchette et prend une grande respiration et ferma ses yeux, et dormis instantanément.

 **Dans la chambre de Sabine**

''C'est trop cool que tu dorme dans ma chambre '' dit la mandalorienne **( je sais pas l'écrire non plus XD).**

'' Ouais, en tant normal je ne dort jamais chez des amies car je n'arrivé pas a dormir'' expliqua Noelia.

Sabine ricana et la regarda '' Ne t'inquiète pas, tu va y arrivé ''.

''Je l'espère'' espéra t-elle.

Les lumière se sont éteins et endormie toute les deux.

 **Avec Vins et Zeb**

Vins se prépara a allez dormir quand il entendu la porte s'ouvrir pour révéler Zeb.

'' Bonne chance pour allez dormir '' encourage le Lasat.

'' Pourquoi bonne chance ? '' questionne Vins.

'' Comme sa '' ricana t-il et parti.

Il secoua la tête et somnola.

 **Dans la chambre d'Ezra et Zeb**

Alexie et Ezra étais sur la même couchette sauf qu'il étais a l'envers **( Alexie a les pieds d'Ezra devant son visage et pareil pour Ezra qui a les pieds d'Alexie , sa va ils sentent pas des pieds XD).**

Zeb arriva dans sa chambre et se coucha dans son lit, succombant dans le sommeil.

'' Wow ! Zeb s'endort plus vite que jamais '' ricana Alexie.

'' Ouais mais il faut pas le réveiller sinon on n'est mort '' plaisanta le Padawan.

'' je sais''.

les deux succombant dans le sommeil bien confortable.

 **Dans la chambre a Kanan**

Androux entra dans la chambre de son personnage et remarqua le Jedi en train de médité.

'' Tu médite avant de dormir ?'' commencé Androux.

'' Quand j'en ai envie '' lui répondit.

Le jedi ouvrit ces yeux et se mit dans son lit.

'' Bon bah bonne nuit '' souhaita Androux

les lumière se sont éteinte et androux se mis a marché en direction de l'échelle mais trébucha sur quelque chose et tomba par terre.

'' _Aie_..''

Kanan alluma les lumière et regarda par terre et se mit a rire.

''Non seulement.. _(rire)..._ tu incarne ma voix.. _(rire)_..mais tu est très maladroit '' dit Kanan étouffé entre les rires.

''Ha ha ha ! c'est très drôle '' dit -il sarcastiquement.

il monta a l'échelle et s'endormis.

Le Ghost étais très calme.

 **Voila c'est tous pour le Chapitre 6 , désoler pour les fautes , prenait bien soit de vous.**

 **Que la force soit avec vous.**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Salut ! Cette journée étais méga longue a cause de mon devoir d'Espagnol mais je l'ai enfin fini, bon le chapitre 7 sera assez courte mais assez bonne. Bonne lecture ).**

 **Chapitre 7 :** Le plan de L'empire.

 **(Chez l'Empire)**

 **POV Inquisiteur**

Tout les Stormtroopers étais rassemblé dans le hangar en silence, je me dirige devant eux et commença mon discourt.

'' Soldas, cela fait bien trop d'échec en essayent de capturé les Rebels mais bientôt ils ne seront plus un problème pour l'Empire grâce a une personne qui peut les élimine, un adolescent''.

Je continuais a parlé '' L'adolescent peut contrôlé le Padawan donc au nom de L'Empire capturé moi ce gamin, voila a quoi il ressemble ''.

Je leur montra une photo de cette enfant avec les information en dessous.

 **Nom :** Félinger **(Comme bridger).**

 **Prénom :** Alexie.

 **Age :** 16 ans.

 **Anniversaire :** 18 janvier **( Date au hasard).**

 **Personnalité :** Courageux, gentille, aime s'amusé,créative.

 **Apparence :** Yeux bleu , cheveux brun avec une coloration bleu sur quelques mèches, peau bronzé **( comme Ezra).**

 **Passion :** Le sport, l'Art, jeux vidéo, sortir, S'amusé.

 **Info :** Il interprète la voix d'Ezra Bridger.

Je souriais a pleine dent et méchamment , le Padawan sera bientôt mon apprentie grâce a Félinger et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher, même son Maitre Jedi.

Attention Rebels, l'Empire a un nouveau plan qui va vous détruire pour de bon.

 **Voila c'est tous pour se chapitre encore pardon pour l'orthographe et pardon si se chapitre est assez court mais j'ai beaucoup de travail a cause des cours donc voila.**

 **Que la force soit avec vous ! )**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Salut ! L'Ecole va bientôt recommencer et donc je n'aurai plus le temps de mettre a jour mais je ferai de mon possible pour continué.Bonne Lecture**

 **Chapitre 8 :** Révélation et Capturé

 **POV Alexie**

J'étais assise dans la salle commune en repensant a ma vision que j'avais eu, mes pensée on étais cassé quand Androux est rentré dans la salle.

''Hey'' Il me salua.

''Hey'' je lui répond.

'' Ques que tu fait ?'' me demanda t-il.

'' Rien,je pense a quelque chose'' réponde-je.

'' comme quoi ?'' il me regardait avec c'est sourcil levé.

''Rien !'' lui dit-je avec peur.

'' Alex,tu me cache quelque chose '' il dit.

J'ai commençais a partir mais il ma retenu pas mon bras.

'' Alex ! Tu dois me le dire '' me dit-il avec inquiétude.

Soudain, les autres sont venu a cause des cris.

''Ques qu'il se passe ?'' questionna Hera.

''Alexie a quelque chose qui ne veut pas dire '' explique t-il.

''Dit le nous Alex'' dit Noelia

''Fait nous confiance''Continua Androux.

Je ne pouvais plus le supporté et des larme a commencé a surgir dans mes yeux.

'' D'accord je vais vous le dire mais s'il vous plait, ne me détesté pas'' je sangloter.

''Ont te le promet '' promis Noelia.

'' Quand j'avais 7 ans, j'ai ressentie des étourdissement a longueur de journée et un jour j'ai vu des chose qui se sont reproduit par la suite, j'ai donc grandit avec se don''leur dit-je.

'' Attend, sa veux dire que tu a des…''commença Kanan.

''Des vision '' je lui coupez la parole.

Ils étais tous choqué puis d'un seul coup Androux ma pris dans ces bras.

''Maintenant je comprend pourquoi tu étais bizarre au téléphone mais tu a du m'en parlait'' il résonna t-il.

'' J'avais peur que tu me détesté ''.

Il me regarda dans les yeux.

''Jamais je te détesterai '' il déclara.

Tous le monde souriez, je souriais aussi.

 **3 heure plus tard**

'' Il nous faut des Fourniture '' a déclaré Hera.

'' Je peut y allais avec Ezra '' je me proposa.

" Tu en ai vraiment sur que tu veux y allais '' demanda la Twi'lek.

'' Oui je veux tellement voire comment est Lothal''.

'' D'accord alors voila la liste''.

 **10 minute plus tard**

Ezra et moi étais en ville pour les Fourniture quand Ezra a repéré un objet qui étais sur la liste, je me suis retourné pour voir une lumière dans une ruelle et me dirige vers celle-ci.

Je m'approché de la lumière pour finalement arrivé vers elle, c'étais un lampe torche posé au sol encore allumé, je l'ai ramassé et éteindre la lampe et a commencé a partir pour allais rejoindre Ezra, jusqu'à que j'ai entendu un bruit derrière moi.

tous d'un coup une douleur se fit sentir derrière ma tête et ma vision a commencés a devenir sombre et je suis tombé dans l'inconscience.

 **Oh non! Alexie vien de se faire capturé, que va t-il se passé,vous verrez dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **Que la force soit avec vous ;D**


	9. chapitre 9

**Salut. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir mis a jour ces dernier temps, les cours on reprit et j'ai eu des problème avec mon portable. Enfin bref voici la suite bonne lecture ).**

 **Chapitre 9:** Torture et contrôle

 **POV Narrateur**

Alexie se réveilla enchaîne par les poignets qui était au dessus de sa tête et les pieds au sol **(Il est a genoux).** Ils regarda autour,il était dans une cellule,les mur était gris,il n'y avais rien dans la pièce.

''Ques que je fait ici ? '' se demande t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler L'inquisiteur, il avait un grand sourire sur son visage, les main derrière le dos, il s'avancés vers Alexie et commença a rire.

''Alors se qu'on dit étais vrai'' ricane t-il.

''Ques qu'il était vrai ?'' Questionne Alexie d'un air interrogateur.

Le Sith le regard avec méchanceté. ''On dit que des personne légendaire on quelque chose en commun avec ces Rebels mais quoi ? Alors j'ai essayais de mener mon enquête et un jour un tourbillon était apparu sur Lothal et a lâché des personnes, alors en allant cherché des informations de ce phénomène, j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui va m'aider a les détruire une fois pour toute et avoir le Padawan dans mes main''.

Les yeux d'Alexie élargisse dans la peur, en voient la réaction du Garçon, L'inquisiteur sourie en montrant ces dents.

'' Comme tu la compris, je t'ai capturé pour une raison''.

''Me servir de toi pour enfin avoir Bridger au main de l'Empire et en faire un Sith très puissant pour enfin me débarrasser du Jedi''.

''JAMAIS'' cria Alex.

Le sourire de L'inquisiteur disparut de son visage pour laissé place a sa colère.

''Alors tu ne me laisse pas d'autre choix'' dit-il avec de la colère.

Il appuyait sur un bouton qui étais sur son bras et un droid de torture apparut dans la salle et s'approcha d'Alexie et de Electricité se propagea sur lui.

Dans les couloir ont pouvais entendre ces crie de douleurs **( Je vous rappelle qu'il a la Voix d'Ezra donc :D).**

 **Avec Ezra**

 **(POV Ezra)**

Je me suis retourné pour constaté qu'Alexie n'était plus derrière moi, je l'ai cherché partout et aucun signe de lui, quand tout d'un coup j'ai vus le vesseau TiE de L'Inquisiteur, j'ai commencés a paniqué car si il trouve Alexie et qu'il se fait capturé, Androux ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

L'Inquisiteur est apparu avec quelqu'un dans ses bras et se dirige vers son vaisseau, je me suis approchai avec prudence et je pouvais voir qu'il avais...

 **ALEXIE !**

Oh non non non non non! Il faut que je prévienne L'équipage.

Sans plus attendre je me mis a courir vers le Ghost, affoler et peur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

 **3 minute plus tard..**

Je vit le Ghost devant moi, je courus plus vite et commence a crier.

'' LES GARS ! ''.

Kanan et les autres sont sortie du vaisseau et se sont arrivé sur la rampe et me regarda avec des regard inquiété.

''Ezra !, Ques qu'il se passe ? Et tu blessais ? '' s'inquiète Hera.

'' Ou est Alexie ?'' questionne Noelia.

''Non je suis pas blessais '' leur dit-je a bout de souffle.

''Alors pourquoi tu crie gamin ?'' demande Zeb.

'' Alexie c'est fait enlevé par L'Inquisiteur '' dit-je.

''QUOI ?! '' ils criées.

'' Je n'ai rien put faire '' japperai.

Je regardais Androux qui étais en larme.

'' Je suis désoler Androux '' je m'excuse.

'' Se n'ai pas de ta faute Ezra, mais de la mienne '' pleura t-il.

''je n'ai pas de ta faute '' Console Emilia.

Androux se leva brusquement et la regarda avec colère et des larme coulent sur ses joue.

''SI!sa l'ai, j'ai promis a sa mère que je le protégerai'' rugis t-il.

 **Souvenir (POV Androux)**

'' A tout a l'heure maman '' dit Alexie.

J'ai commencés a fermé la porte de chez lui quand sa mère ma arrête.

'' Androux, puis-je te demander quelque chose ? ''.

'' Oui, de quoi avait vous besoin ? '' je lui demande.

'' S-il te plait, protège Alex, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose '' me supplia sa mère.

'' Je vous le promet madame Félinger, Alexie sera en sécurité avec Moi '' promet-je.

Elle hocha la tête et me chuchota '' _Merci_

 **FIN du souvenir**

'' On va le retrouvé sain et sauf, je te le promet '' promit Emilia.

Je lui fait signe d'un accord et nous avons commencé a préparé un plan de sauvetage.

 **POV Inquisiteur**

Le garçon étais a bout de souffle, il avait des marque de brûlure partout sur sont corps, il ne me regardé pas toujours la tête en bas, je me suis dirigé vers lui et lui prit son menton avec mes doigt en l'obligeant de me regardé.

'' Alors maintenant tu a le choix gamin, soit tu obéit a mes ordres ou sinon j'utilise la manière forte''.

'' Je préféré mourir que d'obéir a vos ordres '' il me répondit en serrent les dent avec colère.

Il avait le caractère du Padawan, plutôt intéressant.

'' Très bien, tu l'aura voulu'' je prévenu.

Je levais ma main devant sont visage non pour le faire souffrir mais pour quelque chose qui va l'essaie les Rebels sans voix.

Les yeux du garçon n'étais plus d'une couleur bleu mais de couleur très verte **(si vous avez regarder Descendant, les yeux de Mal quand elle regarde dans l'œil de sa mère ).**

 **Et voila c'est tout pour se Chapitre, sa ma pris 2 heure pour écrire, Que va t-il se passé pour l'équipage ? Ques qu'il est arrivé a Alexie ? , vous verrez a la prochaine. Oh et Star Wars Rebels a commencés en francais, tout les Dimanche, j'étais trop contente. Ezra est près du coté obscur, Sabine et Ezra commence a se rapproché, Kallus qui va peut être rejoindre la Rebellions, je suis a l'épisode 3 en français. Bon bref**

 **Que la force soit avec vous.**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Salut ! C'est super que Star Wars Rebels ses diffusé en Français, c'est vrai qu'en regardent les images des scène je comprend tout de suite mais en écoutant se qu'ils disent, la sa deviens vraiment intéressent. Bon bref passons au Chapitre 10** **.**

 **Chapitre 10:** **Trouvé mais pas comme avant**

 **POV Inquisiteur**

J'étais assis devant mon bureau en regardent les caméra de surveillance, les Rebels allez bientôt passé a l'action pour sauvé le garçon, bientôt le Padawan saura mon Apprentie.

Tous d'un coup,mon holopad **(Je croit que c'est sa)** se mit a sonné et L'Empereur Palpatine apparu.

''Inquisiteur, j'espère que vous avez un plan pour détruire ces Rebels'' Me demanda.

''Oui mon Empereur, j'ai quelque chose ou devrai-je dire une personne qui peut les détruire et avoir le garçon Bridger entre nos mains '' Répondit-je avec fierté dans ma voix.

'' Et ques que c'est ?'' il fronca les sourcil.

Je lui montre une photo de Félinger,je souriais.

''Voici Alexie Félinger ''.

L'empereur commença a sourire et je continué a lui expliqué mon plan.

 **Sur le Ghost**

 **Pov Narrateur**

''Voici le plan, Sabine,Noélia,Vins et Zeb vous faites diversion pour éloigné les Stormetroopers des cellules, Chopper et Emilia irons cherché des infos sur la cellules ou ils retienne Alexie et qui nous servirons, Androux,Ezra et Moi nous irons cherché Alex, nous nous retrouverons sur le Ghost. Vous avez le plan ? '' dit Kanan.

Ils hocha tous la tête et partie se préparé pour la mission, Androux est resté dans la salle commune avec Ezra qui le regarda.

''Androux,est ce que sa va ?'' .

'' Non, j'ai peur qu'Alexie soit blessé ou pire '' Dit-il.

''J'en suis sur qu'il va bien, c'est ton amie après tous '' rassure le Padawan.

Le visage d'Androux deviens d'un seul coup rouge comme si il étais en train de rougir.

'' Oui mais il est plus qu'un amie pour moi'' rougie t-il.

Ezra commença a sourie et appel l'équipage.

''Ques que tu fait Ezra ?''

Le reste de l'équipage arrive et regarde Ezra avec inquiétude dans leurs regard.

''Androux, a tu quelque chose a nous dire '' dit Ezra.

''J'avoue, depuis que j'ai rencontré Alexie,j'ai su que c'était un garçon plain de gentillesse, mais mes sentiment envers lui a grandie de jour en jour et j'ai eu quelque chose qui allais changé ma vie''.

'' Est ques que c'est '' demande Noélia.

'' Je suis amoureux d'Alexie '' il avoua.

Toutes les filles avais leurs main a leur bouche et les larmes au yeux pendant que les garcon (sauf Ezra qui avais un grand sourire sur son visage) etais choqué.

''Oh mon dieux, on va le retrouvé et vous serez unie pour toujours '' a promie Emilia.

'' Oh début je voulais lui dire sur le Ghost mais j'avais peur que Kanan et Ezra réagissent mal car comme on est leur voix '' il explique.

'' Au contraire je trouve cela très romantique et je jamais je ne refuserais votre amour'' dit Kanan.

''Merci les gars '' remercie Androux.

 **2 heure plus tard**

Le Ghost avais pénétré dans le vaisseaux de L'empire, tous le monde étais a leur poste.

 **Avec Sabine et les autre**

 **POV Sabine**

Les soldas étais en train de marché quand on a commencés a joué un peu avec eu.

'' Hey les tête de seau je vous est manqué'' **(clin d'œil a l'épisode ''Feu a travers la galaxie'')** me moquai-je.

'' C'est la fille, attrapé la ! commende un des soldas.

Noélia a commencés a se marré aussi.

'' Hey les nul ! venez m'attrapé ''

'' Une autre rebelle ? '' demande confus un Solda.

Zeb et Vins se sont approché derrière eu et chaque un a pris un Soldas et les a claqué dans l'un et l'autre.

'' J'adore notre dessin animé '' déclare Vins avec les point levé.

'' Um..Um '' tousse Noélia.

'' Ah oui, Alexie''

 **Avec Emilia et Chopper**

 **POV Emilia**

Chopper et Moi sommes arrivé vers une tablette avec les infos dedans.

'' On y est, sa va me prendre plus de temps a cherché la cellule d'Alexie '' dit-je.

''Whoop Whoop Wap Wap'' me bourdonne Chopper.

'' Heureusement qu'Hera ma donné un traducteur pour droid, répété chop''

 **Traduction: Tu croit qu'il l'on blésais ''**

''je ne sais pas, mais je l'espère pas '' je lui est dit.

J'avais enfin trouvais ou ils avais détenu Alex.

'' Je l'ai trouvé, vas y copie tous se qui se trouve sur cette tablette'' je lui dit.

Chopper a copié les donné et nous sommes partie retrouvé Kanan et les autres.

 **Avec Kanan, Androux et Ezra**

 **POV Kanan**

Emilia m'avais donné la cellule d'Alexie, nous nous somme arrivé devant celle ci et y entré, il y avais Alexie devants nous le dos tourné.

'' Alex, oh merci tu va bien'' dit Androux en lui donnent un câlin.

Alexie ne parlais pas, il était silencieux et j'avais un mauvais pré-sentiment.

'' Alexie, sa va ?'' demanda Ezra.

Alexie se retourna, il avait les yeux fermés et son collier étais...Noir ?! Normalement il était bleu.

Androux remarqua le collier '' Alex ton collier, il est noir, ques qu'il c'est passé ?''

Tous d'un coup nous avons entendu un rire mauvais. La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler L'Inquisiteur.

'' Je vois que vous avez trouvé votre amie, mais pas comme d'habitude'' avec un sourie mauvais il s'approche d'Alex toujours avec les yeux fermé.

'' Vous n'avez pas interai de le touché '' cria Androux.

L'Inquisiteur se mit a rire '' A oui, je sais qui tu est, Alexie m'en a parlé pendant sa torture''

''QUOI!? Vous l'avez torturé mais sa va pas la tête ! '' s'énerve Androux.

'' Oh oui tu te soucie de ton amour mais lui il ne t'aime pas '' déclare le Sith.

'' Il ment Androux, Alexie t'aime '' dit Ezra.

'' Oh c'est se qu'on va voir'' L'Inquisiteur se retourne vers Alex.

'' Dit leur se que tu y prouve pour lui, Alexie '' avec un sourire.

Alexie ouvrit c'est yeux pour révélé Vert comme si il étais possédé. Il prit un Blaster et le pointa vers nous.

 **Oh mon dieux, Alexie ques qu'il a fait pour toi vous le découvrez dans le prochain Chapitre.**

 **Que la force soit avec vous.**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Salut ! Je n'ai pas encore mis a jour depuis…je ne m'en rappel plus xD Alors j'ai regardais Visions and Voices et j'ai beaucoup aimé. En plus j'avais parié avec mon cousin qu'Ezra va s'évanouir après avoir vu Maul derrière lui et BAM !, J'avais raison xD Et Kanan et Sabine qui était flippant avec leur sourire et leur voix. Je vous fait la scène :**

 **Moi (En train de regardé Visions and Voices) : Je te pari qu'Ezra va s'évanouir.**

 **Mon Coussin : Moi je pari qu'il va se réveillé d'un cauchemars.**

 **Moi (Moment ou Ezra s'évanouie) : 0_0 Ah… ouais d'accord.**

 **Au milieu de l'Episode Kanan et Sabine sont possédé.**

 **Moi (vois Sabine sur le roche ) Mon dieux Sabine fait peur !.**

 **Mon Coussin : En plus, elle est arrivé en mode Araignée.**

 **Moi : ( vois Kanan sourire malicieusement ) : Le bruit qu'il fait me fait vraiment flippé.**

 **Mon coussin : Moi je vois une personne comme sa, je cours.**

 **Moi : *se marre*.**

 **Bon bref, on commence la suite de L'histoire.**

 **Chapitre 11** **: Capturé**

 **POV Androux**

Mes yeux s'agrandissais, Alexie avait son arme pointé sur nous, L'Inquisiteur a fait quelque chose sur lui.

''Alex…pose ton arme par terre, s'il te plait '' Lui dit-je doucement.

'' Je n'ai pas d'ordre a recevoir des Rebels ! '' Il cria avec colère dans sa voix.

Toujours avec son arme pointé, il a commencé a marché autour de nous.

'' J'en ai marre de travaillé comme voix pour un dessin animé aussi ridicule et pathétique **(je n'insulte pas le dessin animé ni les personnages, c'est une fanfiction )** même les personne avec qui je travail, les personnages sont vraiment nuls et inutiles, j'espère qu'ils vont mourir''.

Les larme a commencé a me monté au yeux '' Se n'ai pas vrai, Alex tu aime faire se dessin animé.''

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux avec méchanceté et de colère.

''Tu croit que j'adore faire tout sa ?, il commença a rire, tu est aussi stupide que ton personnage''

 **POV Noélia**

Sabine, Vins, Zeb et moi couru dans les couloir après avoir tirer sur les tête de seaux.

'' Vous croyez que les Garçons ont trouvez Alexie ? '' demande Sabine toujours en train de courir.

'' Ont le sera bientôt, Kanan avait dit de le rejoindre dés que nous avons fini avec les stormtroopers '' Je lui dit.

Nous avons entendu Chopper et Emilia se rapproché de nous.

'' Alors quel cellule ? '' demande Vins.

'' 2ème étage, Cellule C103 **(je ne connait pas les cellules)** dit Emilia.

Nous nous sommes dirigé vers la cellule d'Alexie quand nous avons entendu un bruit de tire dans les couloir.

 **POV Narrateur**

Ils se sont dirigé vers la cellule et ouvert la porte pour révélé Ezra, Androux et Kanan au sol, inconscient.

Alexie au dessus de leur corps avec une arme dans sa main et L'Inquisiteur a ces coté avec un grand sourire sur ces lèvre.

'' Alexie ? '' dit Noélia en état de choque.

Alexie se retourna vers eux avec ses yeux très verte, tous d'un coup il tira sur Noélia, la faisant tombé au sol dans l'inconscience.

Ils halètent tous mais malheureusement sortent a cause d'Alexie qu'y leur a tiré dessus.

L'Inquisiteur se mit a rire et pose une main sur l'epaul du garçon et regarde le corps d'Ezra.

''Bien joué Alexie, il ne reste plus qu'une tache a accomplir '' dit froidement L'inquisiteur.

'' Oui monsieur '' dit Alexie.

 **30 minute plus tard.**

 **POV Alexie encore possédé**

Je regardais les Rebels encore inconscient, enchaîné au mur. Pour aucune raison, je regardais l'homme au nom d'Androux.

Attendez une minute, suis-je amoureux de l'homme ?

Mais pensé fut interrompue par la porte qui s'ouvrit pour révélé le Pu'an **( Sa s'écrit comme sa ou pas ?).**

" Je croit qu'il ne v'ont pas tardé a se réveillé '' je lui informe.

'' Parfait '' sourie t'il.

On entendit quelqu'un se réveillé c'étais le Padawan, il ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête vers nous.

'' Bien dormis Padawan '' sourit L'Inquisiteur.

Le Padawan serra les dent et nous regarda droit dans les yeux.

 **Et voila c'est tous pour se Chapitre, désolé faute pour les d'orthographes.**

 **Je n'ai plus trop d'imagination et j'ai hâte de finir cette Fanfiction pour en crée un nouveau.**

 **Que la force soit avec vous.**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Salut ! Au collège je parle de Star Wars Rebels a une de mes amies et je l'a fait rire a cause des Dialogue que l'Équipage disent, comme mon personnage préféré est Ezra bah… elle m'appel Ezra ou quand nous sommes a plusieurs elle m'appel Grand frère ou Cheveux bleu (Je suis une fille xD) Bon bref on y vas pour le Chapitre 12.**

 **Chapitre 12 : Information des Voix légendaire et Amusement**

 **POV Ezra**

Je me suis réveillé pour apercevoir L'Inquisiteur et Alexie qui me regardé.

'' Bien dormi Padawan '' dit-il.

Je serrais les dent et le regarde avec méchanceté.

le Sith se mit a rire et se dirige vers moi. J'essaie de me déplacé loin de lui mais malheureusement j'étais attaché, tous d'un coup j'ai sentie la main de l'Inquisiteur se posé sous mon menton, l'obligent a le regardé droit dans les yeux, sa main était si froide qui m'envoie des frissons partout dans mon corps.

''Alors Padawan, prêt a rejoindre le Coté Obscure ? '' le Pu'an avait un sourire maléfique sur son visage.

'' Ma réponse restera toujours un Non '' lui dit-je froidement.

Tout d'un j'entendu gémir les autres.

 **POV Narrateur**

Ils se réveillent tous en même temps et appercut qu'ils étaient tous enchaîné, ils on commencé a s'agité pour se libéré mais n'y arrive pas.

L'Inquisiteur sourit et commence a parlé, '' Bon..bon..bon vous êtes tous réveillé, on va pouvoir commencé'' .

'' Vous êtes tous les voix des Rebels, chaque un de vous ont un personnage qui lui correspond, quand on me la dit je n'avais pas cru mais j'avais tore ''.

''De toute façon vous ne serrai jamais nos prénom et toute information '' Exprime Androux.

L'Inquisiteur le regarde avec amusement et se met devant lui,'' Tien..tien..tien la voix du célèbre Jedi, tu a plutôt son caractère. Comme c'est intéressant.

''Voyons voir qui tu est '' L'inquisiteur sortie son détapad **(Je sais plus si c'est sa )** et une photo de Androux se fit apercevoir.

 **Information sur Androux :**

 **Prénom:** Androux.

 **Nom de Famille:** Genevoux.

 **Age:** 22 ans **(je sais Kanan a 28 ans mais je fais comme je veux ;) ).**

 **Anniversaire:** 3 avril **( au hasard).**

 **Description:** Yeux vert, cheveux brun, cheveux long **(comme Kanan),** peau bronzé.

 **caractère** **:** Amusant, gentille, se méfie de certain chose, Malin

 **Passion:** Aime s'amusé avec Alexie, joue de la musique, joue a des jeux vidéo.

 **Info:** Alexie et Androux sont les meilleur amie depuis 3 ans , Androux fait la voix de Kanan Jarrus dans Star Wars Rebels, le Frère d'Androux interprète la voix de L'Inquisiteur dans Star Wars Rebels.

''Attend une minute, ton frère est la voix de L'Inquisiteur ?! '' Dit surpris Noélia.

Androux rougis d'un coup '' Hum...oui '' .

Kanan et L'Inquisiteur se regarde fixement, '' Je ne veux même pas y pensé '' dit-il en même temps.

'' Bon bah Alexie a un beau frère '' plaisante Vins.

L'Inquisiteur se rapproche de Noélia, '' La voix de la jeune Mandalorienne, voyons voir tes information''.

Noélia roula c'est yeux.

 **Prénom:** Noélia

 **Nom de Famille:** Wineystole

 **Age:** 17 ans

 **Anniversaire:** 23 Décembre **(Noélia = Noël xD)**

 **Description:** Yeux marron, cheveux brun, long jusqu'au milieu du dos, peau normal.

 **Caractère:** Gentille quand on l'énerve pas, amusante, blizzard quand elle est avec les autres.

 **Passion:** Art **(comme Sabine)** , jeux vidéo, chant, musique, danse, Gymnastique.

 **Information:** Noélia chante quand elle veux, elle aime faire de la Gymnastique, elle est maladroite parfois,écoute de la musique, elle dessine tout les jour.

'' De l'Art, sa se vois que tu est comme moi '' dit Sabine.

''Ouais une fois je me suis teint les cheveux en violet, mes parent mon punie pendant 1 moi '' se marre Noélia.

'' Taisez-vous ! '' crie L'Inquisiteur.

''Oh tu va te calmé, je suis pas ton pote'' dit Noélia en colère.

Ezra, Kanan,Sabine,Hera **(Oui elle a était capturé)** et Zeb se retenaient de rire.

'' Je sais pas si il en a '' déclare Androux.

''Assez !'' éclate le Sith en colère.

L'Inquisiteur se mit a marché vers Emilia, '' Tu dois être la voix de la Twi'lekt ''.

'' Dés que je me libérera, vous allez regretté de m'avoir connu'' dit-elle.

L'Inquisiteur ne dit rien et passa a L'hologramme.

 **Prénom:** Emilia

 **Nom de Famille:** Stany

 **Age:** 24 ans

 **Anniversaire:** 26 Septembre

 **Description:** Yeux marron, Cheveux noir corbeau, long, peau normal.

 **Caractère:** Gentille, sérieuse quand elle veux, amusante, passe en mode mère quand il y a un blessé.

 **Passion:** sort avec sa sœur et aime chanté.

 **Information:** Emilia sort toujours avec sa sœur pour allez au ciné ou pour le shopping.

 **''** Passe en mode mère comme Spectre 2 '' dit Kanan avec amusement.

'' Tu chante ?'' Demande Hera.

'' Oui quand je le veux '' dit Emilia.

L'Inquisiteur secoua la tête _'' Ils sont vraiment fou''_ Il pensa _._

Ils passa ensuite a Vins '' Voix du Lasat, Agent Kallus serai ravie d'entendre cette information''.

'' Si il est encore capable d'entendre ou de marché sa serai un miracle ''.

'' Ques que tu a fait encore '' demande Emilia.

'' Euh...Je lui est balancé dans le mur et lancé une bombe sur lui'' avoue Vins.

Zeb commença a rire '' bien joué ''

Hera et Emilia roula des yeux.

 **Prénom:** Vins

 **Nom de Famille:** Litronne **( pas trouvé mieux xD)**

 **Age:** 27 ans

 **Anniversaire:** 13 Mars

 **Description:** Yeux marron, cheveux court châtain clair , peau normal.

 **Caractère:** Marrant, S'énerve quand on l'énerve , maladroit

 **Passion:Passion:** Boxe, se marre avec ces frère.

 **Information:** Vins fait de la Boxe donc il est très fort, il sort avec ces amie.

'' De la Boxe ?'' demande Androux.

'' Ouais ta vu sa '' dit sarcastiquement Vins.

L'Inquisiteur se dirige vers la porte mais avant qu'il ne sorte, il se retourna vers Alexie qui n'avait rien dit pendant la séance.

'' Je vous laisse avec nos prisonnier, ne faite rien qui m'énerverai. Félinger !'' Ordonne Le Sith.

'' Oui Monsieur'' obéis Alexie.

L'inquisiteur sortie et laisse Alexie avec les Rebels.

 **Voila c'est tous pour se Chapitre, je sais je me suis un peu amusé sur se Chapitre.**

 **J'adore embêté L'inquisiteur xD.**

 **Que la force soit avec vous !**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Salut ! Encore une fois, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir mise a jour depuis Décembre. Ils y a eu beaucoup de nouvelle depuis. Comme l'Actrice Carie qui a incarné la Princesse Leila dans les Star Wars est décédé (sa ma brisé le cœur) et qu'on ai a la mi-saison de Star Wars Rebels.**

 **J'ai vu la bande annonce de la mi-saison et quand j'ai vu Ezra en pyjama sa ma fait rire car je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cette tenu et sans gant. Mais il reste quand même mignon :3. Bref on passe au Chapitre 13.**

 **Chapitre 13 :** **Flashbak.**

 **POV Alexie (Toujours possédé )**

Après que L'inquisiteur mes laissé seul avec les Rebels, je me suis approché d'Androux. Il me regarde et ouvris la bouche.

''Alexie, tu dois me croire tu n'est pas comme sa ! '' me dit-il plaine d'inquiétude.

''Je ne fait pas confiance au Rebels et je sais exactement qui je suis '' dit-je, toujours en le regardent.

'' Alex, tu est mon meilleur amie, je te connait parfaitement'' répond t-il.

'' Personne ne peux me connaitre, même pas toi et tes amis pathétiques ! '' je lui dit froidement.

''Tu a tore ! Rappelle toi quand on fêté le Nouvelle Ans, on a chanté *Libéré, délivré * dans les couloirs, juste pour s'amusé.

 **(Flashbak Nouvelle Ans ) POV Narrateur**

Alexie et Androux étaient dans les couloir.

'' Libéré ! Délivré ! Je ne mentirai plus jamais ! '' Chante Androux.

'' Libéré ! Délivré ! Non, je ne pleure pas ! '' Chante Egalement Alexie.

'' Je suis la ! Comme je l'ai rêvé ! '' Cria tous les deux.

Tous d'un coup la porte s'ouvrit et Ils partie en courant tout en rigolant.

 **(Fin du Flashbak) POV Androux**

'' HAHAHAHA, je m'en rappelle, vous avez même couru jusque chez Androux '' Rigole Noélia.

'' Sérieux ?'' Questionne Kanan.

'' Bah oui, quand Alexie et Androux sont tous les deux ensemble pour s'amusé, ils devienne tout les deux fous'' Explique Emilia.

Je regarde Alexie pour voir qu'il était surprit, sa marché, ils fallait continué a poussé ces souvenir verre lui, les autres me regarda, ils ont compris.

'' Alex, rappelle toi quand on a mis plein de confetti dans la chambre a Vins quand on était invité chez lui pour Noel '' Raconte Noelia.

 **(Flashbak chez Vins a Noel) POV Narrateur.**

Noelia et Alexie ouvris la porte en douceur dans la chambre de Vins, Noelia se retourna vers Androux.

'' Tu nous le dit dés qu'il arrive ? '' Demande-elle.

'' Oui'' Répond Androux en gay-tant la cuisine ou Vins et Emilia étais.

Ils rentré dans la chambre et s'amusa a jeté plein de confetti partout dans la chambre. Quand le sac étais vide, ils sortie de la chambre secrètement.

Vins se dirigea vers sa chambre et vu Noelia, Alexie et Androux devant sa chambre.

'' Oulaa ! Ques que t'a fait Vins pour être mouillé ?'' demande Alexie en essayent de ne pas rire.

'' Je me suis renversé du Jus d'orange sur mon T-Shirt '' Avoue Vins.

'' Je vais me changé ''

Vins entra dans la chambre, allume la lumière et vu plein de confetti sur son lit, au sol, au bureau, et sur c'est habits.

'' Hey ! Qui a mis des confetti partout dans ma chambre ?! '' crie Vins.

Tout les autre se mit a rire dans le salon.

 **(Fin du Flashbak) POV Noélia**

'' C'était trop drôle '' rie-je.

'' Peut être pour vous mais j'ai eu du mal a tout nettoyé '' Boude Vins.

Alexie nous regardé, il ne disait rien, ces yeux étais un mélange de vert et de bleu. Sa marche !

'' Une fois j'avais mis de la peinture dans la chambre de Zeb et Ezra, elle étais plus Gris mais Rose '' rigola Sabine.

On se mis tous a rire sauf Alexie qui étais encore la a ne rien faire.

'' Alex, Rappelle toi quand on a fait une bataille de chantilly chez moi a cause de la bouteille '' dit Emilia.

 **(Flashbak chez Emilia) POV Emilia**

'' Il ne reste plus qu'a mettre de la chantilly sur le gâteau et on aura fini '' je lui dit

'' D'accord'' Alexie ouvrir la porte du frigos et saisie la bouteille de chantilly.

Il appuya sur le bouton mais rien ne sortie. il secoua la bouteille de haut en bas et appuya dessus. Toujours rien.

'' Sa veux pas sortir '' dit Alexie en secouant encore une fois la bouteille et cette fois la chantilly sortie mais sur mon visage.

je pouvais dire que Alexie se retenue de rire et s'excusa.

'' Oh ne t'inquiète pas, c'est rien '' dit-je avec un grand sourire.

Je pris la bouteille qu'il avait dans ces main et lui mit de la chantilly sur son visage.

'' Hey ! '' il pris la bouteille et s'amusa a m'en mettre sur moi.

Et sa se transforme en bataille.

 **(Fin du Flashbak) POV Emilia**

'' Maintenant je comprend pourquoi il n'y avait plus rien dans la bouteille'' dit sarcastiquement Androux.

Alexie n'avait presque plus de vert dans les yeux. Encore un souvenir et il revenait a la normal.

'' Encore un souvenir vite avant que L'inquisiteur arrive'' je commende.

'' Um... A oui, Alex rappelle toi quand on a fait peur a Noelia a cause du déguisement de Dark Vador au magasin de déguisement.

 **(Flashbak au magasin de déguisement ) POV Vins**

'' Alors on prend quoi comme déguisement'' Demande Noelia.

'' On verra bien se qu'il y a '' dit-je.

Nous somme rentré dans le magasin et a vu du maquillage pour Halloween, des accessoires et des déguisement.

'' Hey, regardé j'ai retrouvé Vador '' se moque Alexie.

Il se mit derrière le mannequin '' Je suis.. ton père, rejoins moi du coté obscure MWHAHAHAHA ''

Noelia et Moi se mit a rire et Alexie est sortie derrière.

'' Sa c'est une très bonne imitation Alex, Bravo '' rigole Noelia.

Alexie et Noelia se mit a marché vers le rayon maquillage. Je regarde le mannequin et sourie.

Je me dirigea vers Noelia '' Hey Noelia, regarde '' dit-je.

Elle se retourna vers moi '' BOOOOO ! '' crié-je.

'' HAAAAAAAA ! '' elle cria et tomba a terre. Alexie et moi se mit a rire.

'' Vous allez mourir '' elle nous menas.

 **(Fin du Flashbak) POV Narrateur**

 **'** ' HAHAHAHAHA arrêté j'en peux plus '' rie Androux.

Tous rie quand ils entendu une voix.

 _'' Les gars ? ''_ c'étais Alexie.

Ils se retourné vers lui et vu qu'il avait les yeux bleu. Il étais de retour.

'' Alexie ! Oh mon dieux tu est de retour '' cria de joie Androux.

Alexie les détacha et Androux le prend dans ces bras '' je suis content que tu soit revenu ''

'' Moi aussi, grâce au souvenir sa ma fait voir qui sont mes amie '' il avoua.

'' Um... Alex, il faut que je t'avoue un truc '' Androux commença a rougir.

Tous le monde souri.

'' Ques que c'est ? '' questionne Alexie.

'' Et bah depuis que je t'ai rencontré, j'ai eu des sentiment particulier que je ne tes jamais dit. Alors voila... Alexie Félinger je suis amoureux de toi'' il avoua.

Les yeux d'Alexie élargis.

'' Androux, Moi aussi je suis amoureux de toi depuis notre rencontre ''

'' C'est vrai !? ''

'' Oui et je veux bien être ton petit amie '' répondu Alexie.

Les filles criée dans la joie alors que les garçons sourie.

Le moment romantique fut de courte duré a cause de la porte qui s'ouvrie soudainement pour laissé place a L'Inquisiteur.

 **Et voila c'est tous pour se Chapitre, Vous savez j'adore quand il y a des moment romantique surtout entre Kanan et Ezra (KanEzra :3) dans une fanfiction je vais mettre le maitre et le padawan ensemble :3 :3. Oh et encore une chose mon amie Lilou m'appel au collège Padawan Ezra xD**

 **Que la force soit avec Vous !**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Salut ! Je suis de retour et oui, il n'y a pas eu de mis a jour depuis un moment et ce a cause des cours, de mes notes, de mes amies et que je suis très flemmarde XD.**

 **Bientôt il y aura une nouvelle histoire ( je ne sais pas encore la quel prendre) j'ai un carnet d'idées et je les aime toutes ( dans certaines histoire, il y aura des description de violence et autre chose et surtout pas de scène pour adulte, je ne ferai jamais sa !O_O).**

 **Bref, on passe aux chapitre 14.**

 **Chapitre 14:** **Toute est rentré dans l'ordre.**

 **POV Ezra**

Alexie était de retour parmi nous, nous étions tous ravi mais la joie fut de courte durée a cause de la porte qui s'ouvrir tout d'un coup. L'inquisiteur entre dans la salle.

'' Comment vous vous êtes libéré de vos chaîne ?! Attrape les, Félinger '' Ordonne le Sith.

Alexie le regarda fixement '' Je ne suis plus a votre service .''

'' Vite sortons d'ici ! '' A crié Kanan.

Kanan utilisa la force pour maintenir le Sith au mur et nous sortions dans le couloir en direction du Ghost qui étais garé a l'entré.Mais avant que L'Inquisiteur puisse sortir Androux se retourne vers les boutons de la cellules.

'' Um…c'est quel bouton pour fermé la cellule ? '' Demande Androux.

'' La bleu '' Répondit-je.

'' Vous ne m'échapperai pas Re-''Androux ferma la porte au nez du Pau'an .

'' Trop tard, nous sommes déjà en train de s'échapper '' se moque t-il.

Nous avons couru dans les couloirs en essayant d'évité les coups de feux des Stormtroopers et le Pau'an derrière nous avec son Sabre laser rouge.

Tout d'un coup je fus tiré vers l'arrière et atterrie dans les bras du Sith.

''KANAN ! Aide-moi ! '' je crie.

Kanan et les autres se retourne vers moi.'' EZRA ! '' crie tous le monde.L'Inquisiteur se mit a rire, j'essayé de m'enfuir loin de lui mais il gardait son bras autour de mon torse.

'' Enfin le célèbre Padawan dans mes bras, si jeune mais très puissant, bientôt tu sera mon Apprentis '' ricane le Sith.

'' Maintenant Félinger dit moi comment le rendre méchant ''

'' Jamais je te donnerai se secret, de toute façon vous ne serais pas vous en servir '' A dit Alexie.

'' C'est se qu'on verra '' Il recommença.

 **POV Androux**

Ezra était dans les bras de l'Inquisiteur et si on essayait de le libéré, il blesserait Ezra et les autres alors je décide de faire quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait avant.

Je pris le Sabre de Kanan et l' le monde me regarde comme si j'étais fou.

'' Hahaha, qu'es que tu crois faire, tu n'est même pas un Jedi et tu ne sais même pas te servir d'un Sabre laser '' ricane le Sith.

'' Même si je ne suis un Jedi et que je n'est pas la force, je sais me battre'' dit-je.

Tous d'un coup, Les Stormtroopers se mit a rire ainsi que le Pau'an.

Je coupé les armes des Solda avec le Sabre laser et assommé le Sith dans la tête.

'' Faut pas me cherché ''Je dit en fessant tourné le Sabre laser non activé comme un bâton de majoré-te.

Je me suis retourné vers les autres, ils avaient la bouche grande ouverte.

'' Bah quoi ? Un sabre laser c'est comme un bâton sauf qu'il ne coupe pas '' J'explique en même temps que je rendais le Sabre a Kanan.

'' Je suis sans mot '' Dit mon personnage.

 **POV Narrateur**

L'équipage et leur voix se dirige vers le Ghost, Hera se dirige vers le copilote et se prépare a décollé. Les autres étaient en train de tiré sur des Soldas en renfort.

Tous d'un coup Ezra ressue un coup dans l'épaule gauche.

'' Haaaa ! _*Gémis*_ Oww !

'' Ezra ! Ça va ? '' Dit Kanan en agenouillant a coté de lui, le visage se remplit de souci en voyant le sang a travers la veste de son Padawan.

'' Un peu, j'ai reçus un laser dans mon épaule ''

'' Spectre 2 décolle et rejoins moi dans la salle d'urgence **( Info: Quand je lis des fanfic, le mot '' Baid-med '' ou autre chose, sa ne veux pas se traduire donc j'utilise le mot '' salle d'urgence ;)).**

'' D'accord Spectre 1 '' dit Hera.

La rampe se mit a se refermé et le vaisseaux se mit a décollé. '' Saut dans l'hyperespace '' Commente Hera.

L'Inquisiteur marcha dans l'halé ou le vaisseaux était.

'' Mon maître ne va pas être satisfait '' se dit-il.

 **Dans le Ghost...**

Ezra et les autres était dans la salle d'urgence, Ezra était assis au bort du lit, Hera était en train de nettoyé sa blessure, les autres regardé la scène.

'' Ça va allé petit '' Demande Zeb.

'' Ouais, merci Hera '' Remercie le Padawan.

'' De rien ''

Noélia se mit a applaudir dans c'est main et se mit également a crié.

'' C'était une journée amusantes, on a sauvé Alexie, On a battue l'Inquisiteur, c'est comme si on étais vraiment nos personnage''

Tous le monde se mit a rire

Alexie et Androux se regarda et rougis.

 **1 mois plus tard...**

L'équipage et leur voix étais dehors, il faisait beaux, pas de vaisseaux de l'empire, pas de combat, pas d'Inquisiteurs.

''Et tous d'un coup BLAM ! tu a mis un coup de point a Lando dans ses parties intimes '' Explique Noélia, un épisode de Star Wars Rebels a Hera.

Ils se mettent tous a rire.

'' Le pire c'est que dans cette épisode, Kanan et Ezra étais très jaloux '' Se marre Emilia.

Kanan et Ezra recommencée a boudée et rougir de honte.

Zeb regarda a coté de lui, et sourie '' hey, les gars, il y en a deux qui profite bien du moment ''.

Tous le monde regarda a coté de Zeb et se mit tous a sourire.

Androux et Alexie s'embrassa sur les lèvres, les yeux fermé. Ils s'arrêtent de s'embrassé et regarde l'équipage.

'' Bah quoi ? '' demande Androux.

'' Vous êtes trop choux '' Dit Sabine.

ils rougis tout les deux.

Ils rire tous et tout étais normal, les voix sont repartie chez eux, l'équipage combats encore l'empire et Androux et Alexie sont ensemble.

 **Finiiii ! Merci d'avoir suivie cette histoire, elle est enfin terminé. On passera a une nouvelle histoire quand j'aurais le temps bref bay.**

 **Que la force soit avec vous !**


End file.
